


Yay more family! But why can they all fly?

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream got de-aged, Family Feels, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, kinda rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Tommy's family come to meet his new son.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071140
Comments: 8
Kudos: 328





	Yay more family! But why can they all fly?

Fundy was tried, L'manberg was chaos, and Tubbo had been getting more and more erratic. I had grabbed some food and potion and was heading to visit his uncle, he was considering moving out there. When he stepped outside the portal he was surprised to see a decent looking new house, looks Tommy's gotten a bit better. He knocked on the door and a small child opened it. Did Tommy pull a Phil and if so does this make this child his cousin?

"Hey? His Tommy home?"

The kid nodded, as he walked inside.

"Tommy! I fox man is here"

Fundy heard a crash and saw Tommy run-up form the basement 

"FUNDY! WHAT ARE YOU! YOU ARE THE LAST PERONE I'D EXPECT TO COME! NOT THAT I'm NOT HAPPY YOU'RE HERE!" 

Fundy chuckled and smiled at his uncle

"So you pulled a Phil?" 

"... Yes, his name is Clay I found him in the forest being attacked by witches" 

"Well Clay that makes me you're cool older cousin, come on Clay let's go!"

Clay cheered and ran outside soon followed by Fundy. Fundy looked around and said

"Clay, have you ever seen someone walk on water or Fly?"

"No, can you do that?

Fundy grinned and winked at the kid as they dashed away towards the beach.

When he got back to L'manberg he ran across Phil he was just leaving

"Hey, Gramps, did you know Tommy adopted a kid? He's nice"

"WHAT!"

Soon Fundy was telling Phil all about his new cousin and Phil was soaking it all in. The next day Fundy and Phil went to visit them together, when Phil saw the child he just hugged him and then hugged Tommy and told him how proud he was. Phil demanded a picture of them altogether. After that Phil toke Clay for a fly, while Fundy and Tommy made lunch.  
After that, they spared an old Empire tradition for families. By the end of the day, Fundy didn't have the energy to go back to L'manberg so he slept over that night. 

When he woke up Tommy was cooking breakfast while Phil pointed out what he was doing wrong. This was a family he could get behind

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda rushed sorry, I hope you like it.  
> Who do you want to find out next? How do you think they'll react?   
> Comments=Content


End file.
